Throughout the Night
by theblondetruth143
Summary: Team Jacob! A pack party that ends in Bella falling asleep in Jacob's arms.  In this story, Bella and Jacob are dating,and the Cullens never returned  Please review!


**A/N In this story, Jake saved Bella from drowning, Alice never saw Bella die, so Edward never found out, and the Cullen's never found out. This is about 4 months after the cliff-diving incident, and Jacob has imprinted on Bella. I just love Team Jacob. Sorry.**

BellaPOV-

The Black's were hosting a pack party, for what, I don't know. All I know is that both Charlie and I were invited, of course. Billy's best friend and Jake's imprint/girlfriend. I enjoy the pack parties though; all the laughter, family, true friendships, and the warmth especially. This party in particular started around 12pm with a pasta lunch prepared by Emily and I. Next came the swimming at First Beach.

I was sitting on the beach with Emily and Kim, the three wolf-girls. Sam and Jared knew that Emily and Kim wouldn't go in, but of course Jacob was being stubborn. The pack joked that I rubbed that off on him.

"Bells! Pleaaaaase!" He hollered from the water.

"Jaaaaaake! No!" I yelled back.

Next thing I know, I feel warm, muscular arms grabbing me and sprinting down the beach, carrying me bridal style.

"JACOB! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, this is kind of fun, but he will never know that.

"Not a chance honey." He says back in his Jacob voice.

Once we're out of earshot, but not view, from the rest of the pack, he runs straight into the waves, still carrying me. The pack can't hear us, but we can sure hear them.

A wave or two crashes around us before he switches his grip on me so my legs were wrapped around his waist and we were facing each other. Like he was carrying a five year old, but he lifted me like I was a newborn. I'm telling you, his muscles are huge.

He goes in for a deep kiss and I welcome it, the kiss lasts about five seconds before a wave crashes around us, soaking us both. Jake doesn't even stumble, just howls in laughter. Even though I wasn't planning on getting wet, I have to admit, it was pretty hysterical. The pack is rolling in the sand in hysterics at the sight of us nearly getting knocked out mid-kiss, except for Emily who's snapping away with her new camera.

Jake completely ignores them, putting me down gently and grabbing my hand.

"Hey Bells" He whispers, even though no one can hear us.

"Hiya Jake" I whisper back with a giggle.

"Do me a favor?" He asks shyly.

"Anything."

"Come with me, I promise you'll be fine. I won't let a thing touch you, let alone hurt you. Not that where we're going will hurt you but…"

"I know, I trust you. Let's go." I respond.

He pulls my hand and we go further out into the water, jumping waves. Well, Jacob was jumping. I was being pulled above surface by Jake. We stayed playing in the water for about 10 more minutes, before the sun began to set. We walked slowly, arms around each other back to the party where people were taking turns changing in the tent set up for that purpose. It only takes about 20 minutes for everyone to get changed, and by that point most everything was packed up, due to the impending rain.

Jake and I were the last to change, so when we finished everyone was back at the Black's, leaving us, well Jacob, to take down the tent. We leave the tent on the sidewalk next to the beach and walk to the Black's arm in arm.

When we get back, Sam was already on the barbeque cooking, for once.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing or am I delusional?" I say, announcing our appearance.

Sam turns around, "Hey! I can cook, Emily just likes to cook for me."

"Yeah, that's why I do the cooking." Emily jokes in.

"All we're saying is that it might be better off letting Emily doing the cooking." Jacob says.

"Whatever Jacob" Sam says jokingly.

Jacob and I walk into the house where everyone was already devouring food. We eat until we're full, than move to the living room. Everyone else was still eating, so Jacob claimed the loveseat. He sat sideways so his legs were across the coach, and pulled me onto his lap. Soon enough, the whole pack was crammed into the living room, plus Sue, Billy and Charlie.

The rain was coming down, not hard, but not lightly either. The perfect type of rain.

Jacob knows that I get cold easily now, since I'm used to being warm in his arms, so he has his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands are on top of his, securing them so he won't let go. Our legs are entangled, and my head is in the perfect position to fall asleep in.

JakePOV-

The party's going great, but coming to a close, probably in the next few hours. The girls are starting to fade out, even Bella. Bella is probably the wolf-girl with the longest ability to stay awake. After all, she waits every night for me to pop through her window.

Bella and I are cuddled perfectly into the couch, extremely comfortable I might add. It's not our usual position with me against the couch on my side, with Bella laying in front of me, held to me by my arms; but it's just as securing and comfortable.

Jared is sitting in a pike leaning against the fireplace step with a sleeping Kim in his lap. Sam is sitting on an armchair with Emily laying across his lap, her head cuddled into his chest, but she was still awake. She'll probably be the next to fall asleep though.

I have to admit, I haven't been paying attention to the conversation. Instead, Bella and I were in our own little world on the couch when I hear Paul holler "Maybe Jake will do it!"

"Maybe I'll do what?" I say, my head snapping up.

Everyone laughs loudly, and somehow Emily drifts off to sleep on Sam's chest, which is shaking from laughter.

"You don't need to know" Quil says, catching his breath.

"I think he does!" Bella pipes in, obviously becoming aware to her surroundings.

"Ahh, we were just saying how…you know what nevermind." Paul says.

"Saying WHAT!" I growled.

"Chill, bro. We were just saying that we might need someone that would take their girl cliff diving. Jar-head over there is too afraid of Kim getting hurt, and Sam refuses to take any risks." Paul says, like the last time Bella went cliff diving she didn't almost drown or anything.

"What the hell would make you think I would risk Bella like that!" I growl.

"I think it would be fun!" Bella pipes in.

"See, she thinks it would be fun! You should do it. Imprint bonding." Paul reasons.

"Ha! Because Bella and Jake need to bond even more, have you not been paying attention to his thoughts! They're all about her!" Quil shouts.

"Your thoughts are all about me?" Bella asks innocently.

I turn to face her and say, "Of course sweetie. I have no one else to think of. You're perfect in every way, and so always on my mind. I don't even know what else to think of anymore. You consume my thoughts."

All the boys chuckled, but 'awwwwed' in that movie kind of way.

"It's an imprint thing Bella." Sam said, staring at Emily.

"Oh, alright. Still cute though." She says satisfactorily, pecking me on the lips, then cuddling into my chest.

The conversation changed topics to cars, which I enjoyed greatly. Clearly Bella didn't though, she was out in minutes. The conversation continued on for about 10 more minutes, before everyone started to leave. Starting with Jared carrying Kim out, trying to get her home for her curfew; then Sam cradling Emily because he didn't want her to get uncomfortable. After that, everyone just drifted out on their own, leaving Bella and I, and I assume Charlie and Billy in the other room but who knows.

I close my eyes, and once I do I hear laughter. I feel like jumping up but I want to hear the conversation so I pretend to be asleep.

"Billy, I gotta admit, your boy is awesome for Bells."

"Thanks Charlie, he really does love her."

"I know, and I appreciate that. Should we wake them up?"

"I think they're fine. If they wake up I'll have Jake drive Bella home."

"Well, alright then. I'm gonna go home then. Call if you need anything."

"Sure thing Charls." A few seconds later, I hear a high five, and a door shut. The next sounds I hear are the wheelchair rolling down the hall, an engine starting and pulling out of the driveway, and Billy's bed creaking as he climbs into it.

I decide I'm really comfortable, and drift off to sleep with Bella in my arms.

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Second ever Twilight Fanfiction! Please review! It means the world to me. Team Jacob Forever!**

**Kisses ;***

**The Blonde Truth**


End file.
